Blender Tops Are Overrated Anyways
by Ms. Jessica Cullen
Summary: So, I went over to Edward Cullen's house to make smoothies. I wound up covered in smoothie mix and to make matters worse or better he read my panties and it turned my life around. Big, Fat, Lemon.


**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight.**

**So… I was chewing gum again.**

'**nough said.**

**VOTE FOR PEDRO-**

B.P.O.V.

"But mom! Can't you get Nessie to do it?" I said.

I could _not _even imagine going over to his house to make smoothies!

I know his mom was gone and she was busy like 24/7, but why did that mean I had to embarrass myself with this stuff…

My mom gave me the look, you know, the one that told you if you didn't listen you'd get in trouble. I sighed.

"Isabella Marie Swan, Edward doesn't have anyone at home right now. His dad's on a business trip and Elizabeth is at a woman's conference. All that boy's been doing is nothing. You can afford to go and make smoothies with him. Renesmee is ten and wouldn't entertain someone who's your age anyways."

Why did she have to make it something so stupid, either? Smoothies? Really? No one goes to someone's house to comfort them in the form of smoothies.

And to make it even better!

"Besides, Isabella, I called him and he's expecting you in twenty minutes," she said.

And you know when the conversation's over when the parent walks out of them room.

I sighed, gently forcing my head into the cabinet again and again.

I'd had a crush on Edward Cullen for… maybe a year or two? He wasn't really your average type of guy.

He tended to keep to himself, wear graphic tees, and skinny jeans with some chucks.

That isn't to say he was one of those skinny white boys trying to stand out.

The guy did some sort of intense exercise in his free time. He wasn't freakishly muscular, but swoon worthy enough from across the lunch room.

Yeah, imagine when you're up close. Ugh.

He had these oddly beautiful, big, spring green eyes. And when he looked at you, you'd melt.

He had this crazy messy hair that I wanted to run my fingers through.

He was just downright sinful to look at.

However, every time I looked at him, I fell apart. Once I tried to talk to him. Yeah, it didn't go down so well. I asked him for his science notes because I had missed one day.

When he gave them to me, I hyperventilated at his handwriting and then just stared at him.

I'm pretty sure he thought I was mental.

And now because both of our moms were buddy buddy in knitting class, I was expected to go console her son with promises of smoothies.

"Bella! Don't kill yourself! My teacher said that killing yourself hurts!" I heard my ten year old, little sister's voice.

I groaned. "Nessie, I'm not going to kill myself. I just don't want to go over to Edward's house to make smoothies today."

She frowned. "Why? Edward's nice. Once when I was riding my bike I scraped my knee in front of my house and he took me inside and gave me a band aid and a lollipop!" she said jovially.

I groaned again, so my little sister had better luck talking to our neighbor Cullens than I did.

"Well I'm glad you like him," I said sarcastically. "Now go watch Hannah Montana until mom makes dinner. I have to go make smoothies."

She ran off.

I sighed and picked myself up from the counter top and went upstairs.

If I was going to go make smoothies with the sexiest and most aloof man on earth, I'd have to look presentable.

For all the irony and confidence they gave me, I plucked my 'property of Edward Cullen' panties that I'd made last summer- I'd sown it in midnight blue- his favorite color.

He'd never see them, but it still made me feel more confident.

I walked to my closet and then looked out the window.

Thankfully, it was sort of sunny today, so I could wear a skirt. I picked out my white lace one and a dark blue tank top with matching shoes.

I went to the mirror and fluffed out my hair, dabbing on some clear lip gloss and taking a deep breath.

Edward was an only child, and with no one else in the house, he ought to have been kind of lonely. I sighed. I'd just go and try not to make a fool of myself.

I'd most likely fail.

I sighed, this was as good as it was going to get. I went downstairs and put some fruit and milk and just… smoothie stuff in a bag.

I walked out the door after kissing Nessie on the head.

I walked over to his house and my heart started to pound. I took a cleansing breath before opening the lock on his picket fence and walking the path to his door.

I brought my shaky hand up to knock three times. I heard footsteps come to the door.

The door opened. And I swear I heard an angel cry. Even in sweats he was gorgeous. He offered me a tiny crooked smile.

I realized how wide and adoring my eyes were once he started to look at me oddly.

I shook my head. "H-hi, Edward," I said, but my voice shook, betraying my attempted cool exterior.

"Bella," he said back.

If possible, my eyes went wider. His voice… saying my name.

"You know," he said, after a while. "you don't have to do this. I know there are a ton of other things you'd rather be doing than making smoothies with me because your mom told you to," he said timidly.

I blinked. "No… uh… actually, I feel like having a smoothie." I smiled. "And I probably would've ended up watching TV with Nessie anyways," I said.

And then I realized how boring that made me sound.

But he smiled, stepping aside to open the door wider.

I smiled as I saw the house. "You have a beautiful house, Edward."

An awkward pause.

"Thanks," he said.

We stood there. Me, because I was a dork and I loved the sound of his voice a little bit too much and him because he was feeling awkward.

"Kitchen?" I finally asked.

He pointed to the room to my left and I went in.

As I took things out of the bag, he leaned on the counter, watching me.

I watched as his muscles set in an attractive way, no, a downright sexy way.

I looked around for the blender and plugged it in.

"What?" I asked self consciously as he watched me.

He shrugged, offering a small smile. "I don't know. You just look really uncomfortable. Bella, I swear you don't have to do this," he offered me an out again.

I shook my head. "If I look uncomfortable it's because you're so tense… you wanna go put on some music? And you don't have to be completely silent, I'm capable of speech," I teased.

He flushed, walking to an IPod dock I hadn't seen and pushed play.

I heard We the Kings, Check Yes Juliet come on and smiled, nodding my head to the song.

And although this was a tad bit more comfortable, I was still hyper aware of his presence.

He came around the counter and next to me. My breath hitched.

"You need any help?" he asked.

I wasn't capable of speech now.

Him just being one foot away and looking at me with those eyes…

"Uh… I… uh… no." I finally said, stuttering.

I put the last ingredient in the blender and hastily pressed blend.

And then it all went by in slow motion.

One second, he was looking at me and the next, we were covered in smoothie ingredients.

"Ah!" I gasped.

I'm pretty sure my beat red face showed through the mess. I stared down at the now messy floor, horrified.

I looked up at Edward in shock when he started laughing boisterously.

I felt tears overcome me. He was laughing at me.

When he noticed how upset I was he stopped. His brows knit together, and then realization came across his features.

"Bella, I wasn't laughing at you," he comforted. "But look at us." He smirked, holding up a platter.

When I saw myself I had to smile. We did look pretty silly.

After we stopped laughing, I touched my hair. "Ugh, we should really get all of this gunk off or I'll smell like smoothie for days." I giggled again.

He smiled again. "You know, that's one way to make a smoothie, but the top was right there," he said, pointing to the top right beside me.

I blushed again.

"So, you want all that gunk off of you?" he asked, smirking.

I nodded, touching my hair again.

He took two rags from a cabinet near him and stripped from his smoothie covered shirt. It landed on the floor with a small thud.

I chanced a glance at his face and… honestly, I don't think he had a clue of what he was doing to me. He lowered the rag to wipe off his biceps and face and neck and most of his hair.

However, most of my attention was fixed on his crazy, sexy muscles. He had enough to be gorgeous and natural looking, but not obnoxiously too much.

I watched his steady breaths.

"Uh… Bella?" he asked me.

My eyes snapped up to his face and I realized how I was looking at him. I blushed as I found my mouth was hanging open like a freaking dog.

He was smirking at me and by the look in his eye, he knew exactly what I was doing.

Shaking, I hastily attempted to wipe off as much of the smoothie mix as I could.

He held out his hand. When I looked at him, confused, he raised his eyebrows.

"You want me to wash your clothes?" he asked.

My eyes widened. What? Did he just ask me to take my clothes off?

He rolled his eyes and turned around.

I slid off my tank top and skirt, now wishing I'd brought a jacket.

Or maybe sexier underwear.

I looked down and gasped. Shit! Did I _have _to be wearing my 'property of Edward Cullen' panties.

"Shit!" I voiced my thoughts.

Edward whipped around, my profanity alerting him that there may be trouble.

He looked at me for a moment before his eyes read the now offensive phrase on my crotch.

I stood there, like a deer caught in headlights.

His hands curled in, his eyes widened, and he leaned onto the counter, breathing harshly.

His eyes were still fixated on the words plastered on my underwear.

I felt a dangerously embarrassing, red heat spread all over my body.

Painfully slowly, he trailed his eyes up my body until they met my embarrassed ones.

He took in my pathetic expression. His eyes now saw something on my cheek.

He stepped forward and I trembled.

"You missed a spot," he said.

My eyes farther widened. His voice was deep and throaty. It made my lips part.

He took aggressive hold of the back of my head and tilted me back as he leaned forward.

And starting at the very corner of my mouth, he licked off some excess smoothie mix that I'd forgotten.

My footing slipped, and I tried to catch the counter, but there wasn't a need.

Edward's strong arms snaked around me, holding me to his perfect body.

He propped me up against the counter.

He crushed into me, smashing my lips against his. I squeaked in surprise, but quickly melted into the kiss, moaning as his tongue licked at my lips.

He leaned back again, towering over me. My permanently widened eyes followed his every move.

"May I touch you, Isabella?" he asked.

I opened my mouth to say yes, but I couldn't make my vocal cords react. I moved my head in what I hoped was an up and down motion and he smirked again.

"I'll take that as a yes," he said.

He stepped back half a foot and brought his fingers closer to me.

He gently traced the words adorning my panties.

I shivered.

"So, your pussy fucking belongs to me, huh?" he asked, his voice taking on a new authority.

I whimpered, leaning into his hand.

He full on cupped me now, rubbing slowly.

He let out a deep chuckle.

"I never would've guessed. The ever innocent Isabella Swan walks around school," He leaned in close to my ear. "silently pledging her pussy to me." He bit my earlobe and I moaned again.

He abruptly stopped his hand movement, taking his hand away.

My eyes opened in confusion.

He was about two feet back, looking over my body like the cockiest, sexiest, son of a bitch ever.

I was leaning back on my elbows, head thrown back, and making embarrassing noises.

"Hm… I quite like seeing you this way, Isabella." Oh, God… I loved how he called me Isabella. "All wet and ready for me. And you are wet, I fucking felt it through those sexy as hell panties you have." I shuddered at his words and he smirked.

"And as much as I'd love to just keep those on, I'd rather fuck you," he said simply.

Hooking his fingers through the tops of my panties, he pulled them down and twisted them in his fingers.

He brought them up to his nose and smelled them, never breaking eye contact.

He smirked at the longing on my face.

"You mind if I keep these?" his deeper voice asked. "I'm sure you have more."

My blush displayed my answer.

I'd make ten of them.

He smirked again, tucking them in his pocket.

"And I feel sort of bad, you know? Here I was, spending all my time here." He lightly slapped my center and I whimpered. "And I've barely even touched these fucking gorgeous tits." He wasted no time and squeezed my breasts.

I roughly arched my back, feeling myself needing him all the more.

He chuckled again, pulling his hands away. "But you know the best part about this whole thing?" He paused, running his hand up my side and watching me shiver. "Is watching how much I know you fucking need this. Its watching me touch you in the most innocent ways and seeing your eyes widen," he said, getting cockier and cockier.

He raised his hands to my shoulders and slid the bra straps down my arm, raising me up to unclasp my bra and throw it somewhere.

He resumed his rough assault on my chest.

"P-please…" I asked.

He looked at me and asked, his voice dripping sex, "Please, what?"

I moaned again. "P-please k-kiss… me," I finally managed say.

He grinned. "My fucking pleasure."

He leaned up to me and immediately plunged his tongue into my mouth. I moaned, but it only spurred him on.

My hands flew to his hair to keep him exactly where he was.

His hand reached down my stomach and traced my slit, causing me to buck into him.

Why was he being silent all of a sudden? I liked his dirty talk.

"W-why aren't you talking anymore?" I barely managed to say as he inserted one finger into me.

He smirked, saying against my lips, "You liked that huh?" He laughed. "You fucking dirty girl." He grinned at me, chuckling. "You want to hear every thought I'm having right now?"

I nodded, or I think I did.

"I'm thinking about how the innocent Isabella Swan is at my house right now, looking like the fucking dirtiest girl ever, begging for sex," he said quietly and deeply.

"P-please…" I said.

He chuckled again, getting obvious enjoyment out of my unending arousal.

I took my hand from his hair and weakly tugged at one of his belt loops.

He smirked heavily again, unzipping his pants and letting them fall to the ground.

I saw his big and wide erection through his boxer briefs.

Suddenly gaining a strength and abruptness I didn't know I possessed, I jumped forward, attacking his lips and ripping off his briefs.

I was shocked to see them rip, but even more shocked to see _him._

I moaned. God, he had to be at least three inches wide and seven and a half inches long…

I don't know how long I stood there, staring at its magnificence.

I didn't have to move though; his hands roughly grabbed me and set me on the counter, making me lever with him.

I grabbed his neck again and pulled him in to kiss me.

"Ready?" he muttered against my lips.

I nodded eagerly, spreading my legs wider.

"You're a virgin, right, Bella?" he asked.

I nodded.

He grinned. "I know a way to make this hurt way less for you," he said, kissing my neck.

"But you have to follow my lead, okay, baby?" he said.

I nodded.

Suddenly, I felt his fingers back inside of me, pumping roughly. I felt my belly coiling.

"Mm…" I moaned as I felt his massaging my breast again.

He leaned down and I felt his tongue press against my clit.

I screamed his name as I felt the pleasure wash over me.

Within that, I felt an amount of pain, not a lot, but enough to make me aware.

I didn't care, I rode out my orgasm anyways, ignoring the pain.

As I got my breath back, I saw Edward looking down at me. "You okay?" he asked, out of breath.

"Y-yeah…" I said.

I gasped as I felt… full… I looked down to see Edward inside of me, struggling to stay still.

"That barely even hurt," I said, grinding into him.

He sucked in a breath. "Thank God…" he said as he pulled out of me and then slammed back in.

I felt him fill me over and over again until I felt another orgasm come over me… this one a more powerful one.

I looked at him, he was so close… I reached down to lightly grab his balls and he shuddered.

His eyes widened. "Jesus!" he said as I felt him come.

I came quickly after.

As we regained our breath, he pulled out of me.

I looked at him. He was biting his lip, looking at me proudly.

"God, Edward…" I said, finding myself unable to lift myself from the counter.

"What?" he asked.

"You can't be seventeen… you have to be like… a sex god undercover," I said, still trying to find strength.

He laughed loudly. "Bella, you're crazy…" he said.

And then he was gone. I blinked, looking for him, but I couldn't see him.

Only about a moment later, he came back down the stairs in jeans and other clothes that he set beside me.

I slid them on. They were way too big for me, but I tied the shirt and rolled up the sweats and it worked… kind of.

I saw that my panties weren't in his discarded sweats anymore. Sneaky bastard took them upstairs.

I looked around the kitchen, seeing the huge mess.

"Edward…I'm sorry about the mess…" I said.

He smirked. "I'm not. If I get to have sex like _that, _then you can forget the blender top anytime you fucking want to."

**Okay, so obviously this gum didn't disorient me as much as the last time.**

**But yeah, I still blame this on the gum!**

**MWC- **That was way fuckin' hot... I'm going out to get some of that gum like right now.

**REVIEW!**


End file.
